1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to nonvolatile memory elements, and more particularly, to methods for forming resistive switching memory elements used in nonvolatile memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile memory elements are used in systems in which persistent storage is required. For example, digital cameras use nonvolatile memory cards to store images and digital music players use nonvolatile memory to store audio data. Nonvolatile memory is also used to persistently store data in computer environments.
Nonvolatile memory is often formed using electrically-erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM) technology. This type of nonvolatile memory contains floating gate transistors that can be selectively programmed or erased by application of suitable voltages to their terminals.
As fabrication techniques improve, it is becoming possible to fabricate nonvolatile memory elements with increasingly smaller dimensions. However, as device dimensions shrink, scaling issues are posing challenges for traditional nonvolatile memory technology. This has led to the investigation of alternative nonvolatile memory technologies, including resistive switching nonvolatile memory.
Resistive switching nonvolatile memory is formed using memory elements that have two or more stable states with different resistances. Bistable memory has two stable states. A bistable memory element can be placed in a high resistance state or a low resistance state by application of suitable voltages or currents. Voltage pulses are typically used to switch the memory element from one resistance state to the other. Nondestructive read operations can be performed to ascertain the value of a data bit that is stored in a memory cell.
Conventional films used to form resistive switching layers in resistive switching nonvolatile memory have defects, e.g. traps or oxygen vacancies, within the films and exhibit different resistance states. However, because the amount and distribution of defects within the film may be random, the amount of power needed to switch the resistance states of such films may be high. Additionally, conventional resistive switching layers may be formed of a hard oxide material in order to reduce the leakage current in the resistive switching layer but which also make it more difficult to switch resistive states. Alternatively, they may be formed of a high leakage current material which results in high power consumption because of difficulty to reset to a resistive state.
Moreover, since the power that can be delivered to a circuit containing a series of resistive switching memory elements and current steering elements is typically limited in most conventional nonvolatile memory devices (e.g., CMOS driven devices), it is desirable to form each of the resistive switching memory elements and current steering elements in the circuit so that the voltage drop across each of these elements is small, and thus resistance of the series connected elements does not cause the current to decrease to an undesirable level due to the fixed applied voltage (e.g., ˜2-5 volts).
As nonvolatile memory device sizes shrink, it is important to reduce the required currents and voltages that are necessary to reliably set and reset “on” and “off” states of the device to minimize overall power consumption of the memory chip as well as resistive heating of the device and cross-talk between adjacent devices.
Moreover, as nonvolatile memory device sizes shrink it becomes increasing necessary to assure that the “set” and “reset” currents used to change the state of the memory element are not too large so as to require higher voltage transistors for chip control circuitry, as well as to minimize damage to or alter the electrical or physical properties of the one or more layers found in the formed memory device. A large current flowing through the current carrying lines in a memory array can also undesirably alter or disturb the memory state of other interconnected devices or possibly damage portions of the adjacently connected devices, due to an appreciable amount of “cross-talk” created between them.
There is a need to limit and/or minimize the required current used to program the logic states of each of the interconnected devices in an effort to reduce chip overall power consumption as well as improve device longevity and reduce the possibility of cross-talk between adjacently connected devices, which can alter a nonvolatile memory's device state. It is also desirable to form a nonvolatile memory device that has low programming currents when switching the device between the “on” and “off” states. Therefore, it is desirable to form a nonvolatile memory device that requires low programming currents to change the device between the “on” and “off” states.